


【堂良】丛林

by GigerET



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 走肾不走心
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	【堂良】丛林

深更半夜的，孟鹤堂正领着一帮刚毕业的小朋友们在客户公司加班加点赶分析报告。这客户虽然贵为世界五百强公司，却是个异常抠门的主，天寒地冻的日子里愣是到了下班点就关暖气，全然不管加班狗们的死活。

孟鹤堂趁着自家大合伙人来此拜访客户高管的空当双眼含泪委婉诉过苦，大合伙人见不得手下最得力的主管这般梨花带雨的模样，义愤填膺拍桌大骂这破烂公司上不了台面，我去和他们老板好好说道说道，这几个电费钱也舍不得出还做什么生意，实在不行大不了我自掏腰包给你们付了。孟鹤堂感激涕零千恩万谢，回去给正灰头土脸嗷嗷苦干的小朋友们握拳加油鼓舞士气：“曙光就在眼前，我们取暖靠抖的日子就要过去了！”

老板层面的沟通确实起到了一丢丢的效用，眼看项目还有一个礼拜就结了，客户内部审批程序终于走完，后勤部门总算不情不愿地为咨询团队打开了暖气。温度设定低到发指，加热效果还不如他们那些超负荷运行的笔记本电脑。“孟哥，算了算了，再忍一忍就过去了。”小朋友们通情达理，纷纷反过来安慰仰天长啸即将暴走的主管。

孟鹤堂顶着一张生无可恋的俏脸，裹在毛毯里抖着腿盯着文档正逐字逐句兢兢业业修改小朋友们提交的分析书，手机适时响起一声提示音。他低头打开电子邮箱，是房东通过房屋经纪公司礼貌又规矩地提前通知他下个月的房租要涨。不仅要涨，还不是八百一千的涨，还是一步到位在现价上翻上一番的涨。他一瞥货币符号之后长串数字，气得一口老血险些喷在屏幕上。

他如今租住的公寓临河而建，正面对包括自家和客户公司在内的一幢幢高耸入云的摩天写字楼，公寓楼内酒店式管理，保安门卫保洁维修齐全，治安良好，交通便利，周边配套设施完善，是小有积蓄的年轻中产租房首选之地。房租连年水涨船高也不是什么意料之外的事情。只是孟鹤堂拼死拼活深夜加班搬砖赚来的不菲薪水全都用在表面功夫上，多负担一倍房租意味着生活质量事业前景即将直线下降。

干这行的各个都是看人下菜碟的主。不把自己打扮的人模狗样压根没人拿黑眼珠子瞧你。见面握过手交换过名片，第一眼不动声色的打量就能把对方从上到下一身行头价值估算出来，西服三件套皮鞋皮带领带方巾袖扣手表是当季新款还是奥莱旧货还是假货赝品，全都逃不出火眼金睛，据此取决是否值得有下一步深层次交流。

他唉声叹气，破罐子破摔连报告也懒得改了，客户见了要骂也等白天再伺候。想通此处便可怜兮兮地发了个讯息给他的小男朋友：今晚求收留。而后意犹未尽还发去一张穿靴子的猫卖萌的贴图。时针早就指过了十二，可他深知对方夜猫子的属性，此时如果不在实验室跑数据赶死线就是在书桌前啃专著论文，断没有熟睡的可能。果然没等几分钟孟鹤堂就收到了回讯。对方写道：今天这么早下班？失业了？没等他七窍生烟骂他乌鸦嘴，又一条讯息传来：我刚从实验室出来，一会儿路过你那儿。

失重感明显的电梯用了三十多秒落到地面。孟鹤堂跟前台值班的小哥微笑互道晚安，走出富丽堂皇的大厅，快步走到靠在自行车前发呆出神的年轻男人面前。他伸手捏了捏对方的脸颊：“周宝宝等久了？”

对方穿着卫衣牛仔裤，踩着篮球鞋背着双肩包，是一副典型的未出社会的学生装扮。还好现下是凌晨时分，若是在白日人潮涌动的时间点出现在这里，这个模样可真算得上是格格不入。年轻男人回过神来，站直了身子揉了揉眼睛，指着自行车对孟鹤堂，奶声奶气：“你来骑车带我。”

孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛一时语塞。对方有理有据不依不饶：“成天坐办公室加班，适当锻炼必不可少。”

“行行行，小祖宗。”他说，倒也承认自己虽然在健身房办着卡，一年只去两回好像也做不得数，从善如流跨上对方的自行车。

年轻男人坐在后座，伸手环过孟鹤堂的腰，脸贴在他的背上，冷眼看着路边一幢又一幢灯火通明的摩天大楼。

是钢筋水泥构筑的丛林。

周九良栖身之所是一个独栋三层的百年历史的老建筑。春夏时节爬墙虎郁郁葱葱，是岁月不争闹中取静的典范。前任房主据说还是个赫赫有名的室内设计师，买下整栋楼后上下左右全方位地翻修改造过一番，是简约别致的工业风格，又被现在的房主原封不动的继承下来。

周九良的房间在顶楼，一室一厅，面积不大，却五脏俱全。为免清晨阳光打扰睡眠，他刻意选择了朝西的卧房。只是甲之蜜糖，乙之砒霜，这苦了经常大半夜加班结束跑来同他挤在小床上相拥而眠的孟鹤堂，转天清早不见阳光起床无比困难。

但他不敢抱怨，毕竟每次留宿都是自己主动提议，对方可从没开口邀他过夜。

他曾要求周九良换个大床。屋子的主人穿着毛茸茸的家居服，戴着大眼镜窝在懒人沙发里，把手中厚如砖块的天书向后翻过一页，头也不抬地反驳：“就不”。他本以为是周九良念旧，可是对方猝不及防地把标准答案甩在他脸上：“不到时候。”

毕竟他们在谈情说爱，却也只在谈情说爱，谁都还没考虑往对方加入自己的柴米油盐酱醋茶。

不换大床好比是某种隐喻，象征着未对单身主义的妥协。

毕竟陪睡可以，同居免谈。

孟鹤堂想了半天觉得对方回答得异常有道理，左思右想不知道如何反驳，只得作罢，便换上笑眯眯的神情对他招手，像在无声呼唤一只大型犬。周九良用余光瞥见孟鹤堂的动作，便从善如流地把书一扔，懒散地起身。

他们拥抱在一起，在狭窄的小床上做爱。孟鹤堂爱惨了性事之中的周九良。这个年轻男人赤身裸体时比他在外一贯展现出来的被动懈怠要有情趣得多，他知道如何不亏待自己，亦知道如何取悦对方，还能够在恰当的时机保持着开拓进取的好奇心。

孟鹤堂不由自主地回想着那一次——周九良拿着不知从哪里顺来的钥匙，带着他混上老建筑的天台。夕阳投射在水塔下方形成了巨大阴影，他们在那里偷偷摸摸地开始接吻，像两只发情的野兽疯狂啃咬对方的脖颈，互相抚慰对方饥渴的肌肤。周九良扶着栏杆对着西沉的太阳叫得声嘶力竭，孟鹤堂自己只顾沉默地喘息，在年轻男人的身体里横冲直撞。

他们的精液混在一起，溅在墙上、地上、扶手上，到处都是。对着满天繁星以及闪烁霓虹，他们在向整个城市播种。

“他怎么不直接去抢钱。”一阵云雨后周九良懒洋洋地趴在孟鹤堂身旁，听他絮絮叨叨地说起房租的破事，一针见血地点评，顿了一顿才又开口道，“因为是在老城区，此处的房租是不是应该便宜好些？说来楼下好像有一户人家马上要搬走……”

孟鹤堂捋着对方的卷毛，顺口问：“哦？那你每月房租多少？”

周九良蹙起眉头想了半天，最后有些纠结地开了口：“不知道。”

“不知道？”

年轻男人一脸无辜纯良，看着孟鹤堂的眼睛理直气壮：“这房子我买了有几年了。”

“贷款？”

年轻男人摇了摇头：“全款。”他想起什么，又老老实实补充道，“哦，我不是说这个单间。”他伸出手来，上上下下比划了一个来回。

孟鹤堂被他这席话这番动作弄得一呆一愣，反应过来惊得差点倒仰。

“你哪来那么多钱？！”他还是一个没忍住问了出来。

年轻男人终于抬起那双狭长凤眼，似笑非笑的看着他，慢吞吞地说：“孟哥，我有家。”

呵，孟鹤堂在心里爆粗，他一贯自诩看人神准，没想到会有马失前蹄的一日。看来还真是自己对学院派苦行清修的刻板印象太深，见过玩车玩表玩文物玩古董的，还从没见过爱玩科研的有钱人家少爷。

“少爷求包养。房租求打折。”

他翻身把周九良再度压在身下，舔着对方的耳垂，手上不安分地再度伸向对方双股之间。

“那得看你床上表现。”

年轻男人懒洋洋，双腿复又缠上了孟鹤堂的腰。


End file.
